


A Sinister Evening

by vulcanplomeeksoup



Category: Casino Royale - Fandom, Evening (2007), Hannibal Extended Universe - Fandom
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Bottom Le Chiffre, Collars, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Fluff and Smut, Knotting, Le Chiffre is an idiot in love, M/M, Madancy, Mating Cycles/In Heat, Omega Le Chiffre, Omega Verse, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Rare Pairings, Royale Evening, Topping from the Bottom, soft
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-06
Updated: 2018-02-06
Packaged: 2019-03-14 15:49:54
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 9,343
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13593348
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/vulcanplomeeksoup/pseuds/vulcanplomeeksoup
Summary: Le Chiffre goes into unexpected heat in the office and he is not amused. A Royale Evening ABO Heat fic ™ with Omega Le Chiffre and Alpha Buddy Wittenborn :3 Smut and Fluff alert XD For @FunkyRacoon :D





	A Sinister Evening

**Author's Note:**

  * For [FunkyRacoon](https://archiveofourown.org/users/FunkyRacoon/gifts).



> A Royale Evening gift fic for my lovely [@FunkyRacoon](http://funkyracoon.tumblr.com/), who is the one responsible for my addiction to this Rare Pair ship XD A long ass ABO heat fic with Omega Le Chiffre and Alpha Buddy *Wink Wink*. Smut and fluff alert, lots of smut and lots of fluff for our Soft Boys™ :"D

The clock strikes 3:47 when Le Chiffre feels an annoying warmth on his arm that makes his skin crawl. 

His nose scrunches up and corners of his mouth pull tight into a displeased line. The afternoon sun shining through the glass from the window behind always has a calming effect on him while he’s working on the accounts, but not today. He pauses his frantic typing on the keyboard, and stares at the streak of sunlight with an unimpressed pout. 

Reflexively, he reaches for the remote control of the blinds on his desk; With a violent press of the button, his spacious office is immediately shaded by means of electrically operated louvre blinds. 

In the comfort of the cool shadows, Le Chiffre lets out a content sigh; His fingers linger on the remote control ten seconds more than necessary before they shift out of habit to the inhaler placed next to it. He gazes down at the inhaler, conscious of a strange stirring in his chest. 

_It can’t be._

A twitch of displeasure disturbs his composed expression as he blinks, confused of what he's feeling. He picks the inhaler up, then double taps it in his mouth. 

The dose should be enough to settle the mild symptoms; Yet about an hour later, Le Chiffre is again distracted. 

Uttering a silent curse, he tears his eyes away from the wall of trading monitors in front of him then closes them. The invading warmth crawling under his skin has’t subsided a bit; Quite the contrary, his body is burning up. 

His symptoms are verging on concerning. Something is very wrong with him, Le Chiffre realises. Face gleaming with a thin sheen of sweat, He grabs the inhaler, and turns it around a couple times. It appears to be in perfect working order. He gives it a shake too. It’s apparently way too early for a refill, but he hardly cares anymore. 

The office chair is almost knocked off with Le Chiffre standing so abruptly. He hurries to the mini wall safe hidden behind a cabinet where he keeps his meds in a leather washbag looking for a refill. Grabbing a good few of the metal canisters from the lot, he inspects them closely. 

Meticulous, precise and sensitive to numbers are Le Chiffre’s best qualities; Being sensitive to numbers means his attention is always drawn to them without him consciously doing it. His gaze automatically defocuses and focuses on a number stamped on one of the mini canisters, then it travels to the other, then another. 

The numbers on the canisters are dates, expiry dates; Expiry dates that have long expired. Le Chiffre studies them with narrowed eyes. He makes a rough calculation in his head; About 30% of them mixed in are meds no longer effective. His face twitches with anger and he growls with a feline-like hiss as he snatches a handful of them and tosses them against the nearest wall.

They’ve sold him a bad batch of meds. He curses himself for making such a mistake of not realising it sooner. He should have noticed it on the day the meds was delivered, but somehow he just didn’t. Distracted, no doubt. He vaguely remembers he was busy buying out an oil company in the stock market for an anonymous client on that day, but these details hardly matters now. 

The meds is a heat suppressant designed to take out the Omega’s inconvenient heats; Heats that the man has no time for given his _profession_. It’s a cocktail custom made for Le Chiffre that has to be administered regularly with the inhaler because his body is irritatingly allergic to all other options that are more readily available. Heat suppressants for Omegas have long been made illegal by law, but they’re not something difficult to get for a wealthy banker like Le Chiffre. 

The black market meds has been working perfectly for the last three years since he chose to take it. The only downside of it is that it dulls Le Chiffre’s natural Omega pheromones, thus gives him a neutral beta scent that smells horrendous to his sensitive nose, and he loathes it. 

Le Chiffre is a proud Omega who is not ashamed of his identity, who can intimidate a pureblood Alpha with merely a glare. He’s wealthy, strong, smart; Adept with small arms and various forms of personal combat including knives; He is well capable of taking care of himself in most circumstances without his Alpha. In most circumstances, unless when he goes into heat. 

Given his _client base_ , if Le Chiffre went into an accidental heat far away from his Alpha while surrounded by criminals of all sorts, his heats would put him in grave danger. As much as he hates it, as much as his Alpha hates it, he must take the suppressant as a precaution in order to stay alive. 

Cold sweat pearls down Le Chiffre’s temples and dampens the back of his black shirt. His calm is ruffled; His mind clouded with rage…and something else. 

He squeezes his eyes shut in defeat. Even if he took all the remaining suppressants now, it’ll be too late. The suppressant has messed up his body chemistry. His body is already going into heat, and it’s going into heat way faster than it has ever been. 

The chemist who made it for him had warned him well of the awful side effects that comes with the prolonged use of the suppressant; Plus what would happen once he’s stopped taking it. It’s going to bring him nothing but agony, and suffering; He’s definitely not looking forward to the remaining hours of the day, and the remaining days of the week. 

Breathing hard and sweating, Le Chiffre leans against the wall for support; He wants so much to will away the intense discomfort that wash over him, but he can’t. He knows it would be best for him to leave the office and return home right now; But he estimates that there is a 21% chance he’s not going to make it back home safe in this state of mind. 

Only one option is left, then. His hand reaches for the phone in his pocket and he calls his bond mate on speed dial. 

Pacing the floor with angry strides like a wild big cat trapped in a cage, Le Chiffre murmurs his love’s name like a prayer, and he prays that Buddy can for once pick up the damn phone. The boy’s better not be drinking - drunk - again. 

“Buddy Wittenborn—” The thought of his Alpha’s name alone earns Le Chiffre a full-body shiver. After three years' absence of his heats, he has almost forgotten how it feels like to be as desperate and helpless. 

Fortunate for Le Chiffre, Buddy hasn’t been drinking at all. In fact, he answers to his call rather quickly, and gleefully, “Hey. Mr. Number!” 

Le Chiffre closes his eyes in relief. He can imagine the lazy grin on Buddy’s face; Hearing the young Alpha’s cheery voice sends a warmth down his spine, and to his cock. He feels the weird sensation of something wet seeping from his ass, sliding down the inner sides of his legs. 

Distracted, Le Chiffre looks down. There is a small spot of moisture soaking through his dark dress pants. The Omega frowns with a blush coating his pale cheeks. He swallows hard and groans at how uncomfortable - yet right - it feels to be in heat, to be ready for his Alpha again. 

— 

There is no response on the other side of the phone. 

“Hello?” 

The silence is deadly. Buddy’s smile fades and his demeanour turns serious. What if it’s again one of Le Chiffre’s _unsatisfied clients_? What if it’s a kidnapper? What if…Is it even Le Chiffre on the line…

“Who’s this?” He asks, voice cautious. 

_It’s me._ Le Chiffre answers, unaware that it’s only a voice in his head. He has planned out what he has to say once Buddy picks up; He has planned it out so that he can tell him about his _situation_ and explain to him what they should do, curt and precise. But upon hearing Buddy’s voice, his mind has simply gone blank; What he manages to say surprises even himself because the only word coming from his throat is an almost inaudible, “Alpha…” 

_Alpha?_

Le Chiffre would never call him that, unless…

Five seconds of dead silence, then realisation dawns on Buddy. No other words can be more curt and precise than that single one, really. 

“Fuck.” Buddy curses and runs a hand through his curls; His breath catches in his throat, “Are you in he…? Where are you now, Jean? WHERE ARE YOU?” 

“…Work. Office.” Le Chiffre lets out an out-of-place chuckle, then purrs into the phone as if he’s drunk, “Office. Budd. Come get me…I can’t…I can’t leave.” 

“I’m coming over.” Buddy promises, “I’m coming for you.”

Le Chiffre hears urgent shuffling footsteps of Buddy running around their house, probably packing some _essentials_ supplies for when an Omega goes into heat like that; Standard things like extra set of clothes, bottled water, soft towels…Then it comes the jingle sound of Buddy grabbing his car keys from the counter. These random noises feels oddly comforting to Le Chiffre; His Alpha is going to take care of him. 

“I can’t leave here on my own. Come as fast as you can…I…” He lets out a sob like noise that makes Buddy’s chest tighten as he adds an involuntary, “Please.” 

He’s being uncharacteristically, alarmingly submissive too. It’s the heat fever, no doubt. But just how long has Le Chiffre gone into heat? 

“It’s that bad already, huh?” Buddy bites his lips in confusion. There was nothing wrong with Le Chiffre’s scent this morning! His body has basically skipped two days of preheat and entered heat in a matter of hours. “How is it even possible, Jean?” 

“Alpha…” 

“I know. I’m coming for you, love.” Buddy tries to make his voice as calming and assuring as possible. He slips into the Audi and slams the car door shut. Which reminds him — “Jean? Jean? Have you — ”

“…Where are you now? I need—” Le Chiffre continues his feverish mumbles.

“Jean! Stop it! Listen to me!” Buddy rarely raises his voice at his mate, but he really needs Le Chiffre to focus right now. He can hear Le Chiffre gasps and whimpers in response to his commanding Alpha tone. Buddy continues loud and clear as if he’s talking to a child who lacks attention, “Jean, I need you to lock the door. Lock the door now. Can you do that for me?”

Le Chiffre lets out a tired breath and nods his head silently, his face grimacing as if he’s in physical pain.

Buddy’s breath catches in his throat. He orders, “I said, Answer me, Jean!” 

Another sharp gasp. Buddy already feels guilty using his Alpha voice on Le Chiffre. He can imagine how Le Chiffre flinches in distress on the other side, in fear of displeasing his Alpha; And he feels really, really bad about it.

“Y-yes, Alpha.” Le Chiffre answers with a small voice eager to show his submission. 

His mind is burning up from the inside, but he’s still conscious enough to feel awful for himself, for succumbing to his weaker nature. He straightens himself and stumbles towards the door. A strange haze is clouding his vision, but he manages to activate the ‘Do not disturb’ mode on the electric lock so that the door to his office can only be unlocked by his Alpha, and his Alpha alone.

Through the phone, even though distant, Buddy hears the clear, unmistakable electric beeping tune from the locked door; Relieve washes over him even if it’s only a little; At least he knows his Omega would be safe and undisturbed in there until he arrives. 

“Good. Good. You’re doing very well, my love. I’m coming for you. Wait for me.” A possessiveness pounds in Buddy’s chest as he hears small whimpering noises answering him coming from the other end. “Keep me on the line. Don't—“

Le Chiffre is pleased to hear Buddy’s praise, but also annoyed that his Alpha is not yet by his side. His consciousness is giving way to something dark and hot and uncomfortable from within him. All he can think of is that he wants his Alpha here. He wants to go home. He wants to be fucked and fucked hard. He needs his Alpha’s knot.

A spasm of agony causes Le Chiffre to hiss. Tears pool in his eyes as he falls to the floor. What he’s feeling is like pain but not pain, not the physical kind anyway, more like waves of emptiness eating him up from within. His hand holding the phone is shaking a little out of anxiousness, and something much worse because he’s ridiculously flustered at the moment. 

“Buddy…I…” Le Chiffre whispers into the phone, but before he can finish, his thumb slips and his voice is cut off abruptly. 

“Don't hang up until I get there —“ Buddy is just saying when Le Chiffre hangs up on him. Of course he did; He always hangs up on people while they're talking. Buddy groans, “Jean? Dammit—” 

Buddy calls him back immediately, but Le Chiffre is not picking up, and it makes Buddy even more nervous. Out of his Alpha instinct to protect, his chest is filled with a suffocating uneasiness; He closes his eyes and takes in several deep breaths in order to calm himself down. In his mind he’s planning out what he should do to make his Omega as comfortable as possible during their drive home. 

First thing first, they’d need privacy. He has to clear Le Chiffre’s office. Fortunately, Le Chiffre’s secretary is a good friend of his sister, and a really smart girl too. She can certainly make up a good excuse to send everybody home before he arrives.

— 

There is only silence when Buddy steps out of the elevator to the top floor of the building. Without hesitation, he walks - runs - straight towards Le Chiffre’s office. His heart is pounding so loud in his ears that he can barely think. He slips into the room, then as quickly he locks the door behind him with a loud bang. 

The noise has probably made the half-unconscious Omega jump. Buddy hears a gasp, a small one, surprised one. Dropping the duffle bag he is carrying to the carpeted floor - Quietly, this time, with extra care not to make a sound again - he swallows a lump in his throat and whispers, “Jean?” 

The office is cold and almost completely dark if not for the illumination from the wall of monitors set up on the giant desk standing by the blinded window at the far side of the room. Heating in the room has long been turned off. It immediately worries Buddy because it means Le Chiffre is having an unbearably high heat fever. 

Buddy’s eyes search the room for Le Chiffre, but he is nowhere to be seen. The Omega’s senses would be too sharp and overwhelming for him by now so he’s probably shivering in somewhere confined and dark out of his instinctual need to nest and hide; Somewhere he can feel safe until his Alpha comes for him. 

“Jean?” Buddy repeats. 

His nostrils flare, taking in the sickly thick, feverish sweetness in the air of his Omega in heat; His cock jumps at the sudden sound of a soft, answering moan in the dark that seems to come from behind Le Chiffre’s long desk. 

Buddy rushes to the desk immediately. And there he is; His lover, curled up hugging himself under the confinement and protection of the looming desk. His body is shaking so violently that it makes Buddy’s heart ache just by looking at him. 

“Humph—?!” As if startled awake by a nightmare, Le Chiffre cracks open his eyes with a start and looks up at Buddy through clouded gaze; He growls deep like a frightened animal as Buddy touches his shoulder; His nose twitches and his fang-like teeth bare with a snarl.

“Hey…hey. Shhh. Jean. It’s me.” Buddy shushes the man as he pulls Le Chiffre out from where he’s hiding. “It’s me. You’re safe. It’s just me.”

Le Chiffre tilts his face up and sniffs the air; The soothing scent of his Alpha calms him instantly; His voice unsure as he calls to his mate, “Alpha?”

Buddy feels his throat tightens. He scoops Le Chiffre up protectively in his arms, then brushes a sweat-soaked lock of hair off the heated forehead.

“Shhh.” Buddy places a soft kiss on the bridge of Le Chiffre’s nose, then one more on his hot, dry lips. “I’m here, Jean. I’m here.”

“Budd…” Breathing heavily, Le Chiffre lets out a broken sob; His fingers clinging onto Buddy’s soft wool sweater, before slipping below the fabric, moving back up, devouring the feeling of Buddy’s naked skin. “…’thought you'd never come for me…” 

Le Chiffre has been crying; His eyes are reddened and the tracks of tears down the sides of his cheekbones are clearly visible even in dim light. There is a small streak of blood pooled at the corner of his pale left eye but long dried; Buddy picks the dried blood off for him with tender fingers. 

“Of course I'd come for you.” Buddy says. His eyes are full of fondness as he gives Le Chiffre a soft smile. 

He helped Le Chiffre sit up on the carpeted floor. Then, he smells it; He smells it before he sees the wet patch of slick soaking through the Omega’s dark pants. Le Chiffre’s sweet scent is so strong, so enticing, Buddy can feel his mind slowly slipping into an addled state, overwhelmed with a desire to help, to protect his precious Omega; Bringing him back to somewhere safe, to mark him and claim him; He needs to knot his Omega until his heat fever is over…Buddy shakes to clear his head. It’s been so long since their last proper heat together. He has no idea how fast his body will go into full rut himself, and the feeling is unpleasant for him too. 

They should move; Fast; Before they start fucking each other senseless on the floor. 

“Can you stand up for me, love?” Buddy prompts, “We’re going home, but before that, you'd need to change.”

Le Chiffre licks his lips moist; His expression confused as he stares at his Alpha with glistening, feverish eyes. 

“We should go before you—Jean! What the—“ The last thing Buddy expects is to be scooped up by strong arms, carried across the room, and roughly deposited onto the posh, plush designer sofa.

Like a predatory big cat, Le Chiffre crawls onto the sofa with Buddy and straddles him, chest rumbling in pleasure. He hovers over Buddy with arms planted firmly on both sides of his torso; Knees brushing the outside of Buddy’s thighs. His legs wide spread with want as he lowers himself on top of the Alpha; An inviting gesture. 

He lowers his eyes in submission, only to glare straight into Buddy’s confused gaze. Buddy’s eyelashes flutter in surprise. He murmurs, “Jean?”

Le Chiffre leans forward, then turns his head to the side so that the graceful curve of his neck is exposed perfectly. 

Le Chiffre is baring his neck to his Alpha. 

Le Chiffre is baring his neck to to him. 

Buddy swallows at the sight. He gives Le Chiffre a sheepish, appreciative grin. So eager, so good; Buddy places a hand tenderly at the back of Le Chiffre’s neck, delighted to feel Le Chiffre leaning into his touch; His fingers begin to rub the Omega’s sensitive scent gland with a firm pressure; His thumb tracing lightly on the rough patch of bite scar marring the skin there. 

A vivid reminder of their bond. 

They hold each other's gaze for a long moment before Le Chiffre can’t help but narrows his eyes like a contented cat being stroked; He parts his his lips and lets out a silent moan at the pleasant sensation. 

Buddy looks at the heated blush blossoming on Le Chiffre’s body; His eyes travel to the dark shirt hanging on the man’s shoulder. Half of the buttons have already been undone, exposing the top of his chest and the sprinkling of pale hair there. His hand massaging their bonding bite slides along the side of Le Chiffre’s neck, slipping beneath the ruffled collar of his shirt. 

His touch travels down to where a thin, matte silver collar is pressing loosely just under the Omega’s Adam's apple like a decorative choker. Encircling Le Chiffre’s neck is a snug collar that all mated Omegas are required to wear at all times by law. Le Chiffre holds his breath as Buddy’s fingertips brush along the blunt, smooth edge of the cold metal that has been warmed up by his body heat. 

Symbolically, the collar means the Omega’s neck is no longer open to be marked; Practically, the digital chip embedded in it makes it easier for the health authorities to trace the Omega’s Alpha in emergency situations, like when an Omega are found going into accidental heat in public and taken to the medic. 

Although Le Chiffre’s expensive collar is custom made, it has to follow certain requirements like every standard Omega collar design does. There is a rather subtle but sturdy O-ring attached to the front of the it that falls exactly at the dip of Le Chiffre’s collarbones; Still shiny, unscratched; Never been clasped on to nor tucked against by a leash for a prolonged period of time. 

Buddy and Le Chiffre are equals in their bond; Buddy would never put Le Chiffre on a leash like some traditionalists do to their Omega as if they are their property — Unless sometimes in the bedroom, perhaps, if they feel like it — but never, ever in public. 

Truth is, relationship between the odd pair is quite an unconventional arrangement in strangers’ eyes. People always assume Le Chiffre is Buddy’s Alpha; They always have that _look_ on their faces as if they are _disgusted_ when they find out that it’s the other way round. For one, Le Chiffre is too smart, his personality too independent and strong-minded for an Omega; Appearance-wise, he can be as intimating as a proper Alpha; He’s by social norm way too tall, too well-muscled, his skin too tanned, too hairy…Too _ugly_ , in general, to be a _desirable_ Omega. In many people’s eyes, Le Chiffre is just _wrong_ , imperfect, a freak of nature.

But Buddy doesn’t care, he never cares. Le Chiffre is the most beautiful man he has ever seen; He is his beloved Omega and his perfect mate. He’ll let Le Chiffre do whatever he wants if he wanted to. Buddy’s heart belongs to Le Chiffre; And Le Chiffre’s belongs to him — And him alone. A strange possessiveness rises intense and fast in the Alpha’s mind. Buddy’s eyes darken with lust; He hooks a finger through the loop on Le Chiffre’s collar, and pulls him down, hard. 

The not-too-gentle tug forces a soft cry from Le Chiffre’s throat that sounds like a purr and a sob combined. Le Chiffre’s lips part in delight and he whispers with his own brand of subtle yet still dominating possessiveness, “Alpha. My Alpha.”  
   
“Fuck…Jean…” A deep blush creeps up Buddy’s pale neck to his cheek as he tips his head and arches up to meet Le Chiffre’s parted lips. 

Their faces are close, so close. A drop of blood tear involuntarily escapes the inner corner of Le Chiffre’s pale left eye, landing on Buddy’s face like a raindrop mesmerisingly slow. The small drop of blood on Buddy’s skin is smeared, dried as they begin kissing messily; Their tongues touching, teasing, tasting each other. 

Buddy feels his cock swelling in response to the Omega’s unconscious grinding against his crotch. When he licks his lips, he can taste the Omega’s sweet feverish heat in the air on his tongue, and he wants more. Sliding a hand down the space between them, he starts massaging the Omega’s bulge through dampened fabric of his tightly-tailored suit pants; His other hand returns to the back of Le Chiffre’s neck, fingers resume caressing the scar of their bonding bite. 

In between kisses, Le Chiffre utters moans that Buddy mirrors low in his throat. Buddy whispers against Le Chiffre’s lips, “Your pants are all soaked and messy. My good Omega, so perfect.”

The touch of his Alpha’s hands gives Le Chiffre intense pleasurable sensations yet the stimulation is hardly enough; It feels more like torturing tease than relieve; Still, Le Chiffre’s body responds to it by producing an enthusiastic gush of slick. 

Feeling a warm wetness pours out of his entrance, Le Chiffre gasps and lets out a soft whine; His hands clutching Buddy’s sweater tighten with frustration; His words muttered in between their sweet sloppy kisses are desperate yet tender, “Please, Alpha……I need…I need you. I need your…I need your knot.” 

Buddy can feel in that exact moment the balance in him tips; Alpha instinct takes over his mind, bringing him right into a full rut. In he minds he wants to dominate and mark and claim his Omega in heat, right here and now. 

Le Chiffre wraps his palm around Buddy’s nape to pull his Alpha’s face closer to his, only to be awkwardly, harshly pushed away. Buddy slides Le Chiffre off of him with a low growl and switches their places with a wild grin playing on his lips. 

Crashing backward into the sofa, Le Chiffre licks his lips and looks up at his Alpha in anticipation. He hears the sound of Buddy’s zipper coming undone, and rustling of his denim being clumsily pulled off. He doesn’t need to be told by his Alpha what to do next. 

— 

“—— !!” 

Holding on to the arm of the sofa, Le Chiffre mutters something under his breath into the velvety surface of the fabric; His accent has grown so thick by now, Buddy’s feverish mind — And his own feverish mind — can no longer tell if he’s whispering desperate yet nonsensical pleas in French, English, German, or something else. 

Feeling his Alpha’s hot tongue lapping up yet another fresh gush of slick trailing down his inner thigh, Le Chiffre lets out a shuddering sob in agony. The sensation makes him hiss a breath in desire, and arch his back involuntarily like a cat. Kneeling on the sofa with his knees spread wide, his trembling frame sways back and forth in effort to stay still, undecided if he wants to pull away from the tongue and fingers that are preparing him and fucking his hole loose, or press back for more.

A new wave of desire hits them both. Buddy moans once again at the exquisite taste of his Omega on his tongue, and the scent of cloying sweetness around them in the air. His digging fingers holding Le Chiffre’s thighs firmly in place tighten, clutching at his sides almost hard enough to bruise. 

The Alpha’s soft moan is accompanied by another drip of pre-come leaking from Le Chiffre’s throbbing cock hanging heavy between his legs. The Omega has an overwhelming urge to please his Alpha, to make his Alpha proud; But this torture is too much for him and he can no longer hold himself still. He turns around, his composure long lost and he can’t stay calm enough to stop himself from begging. 

“I’m- I’m ready. I’m ready for you.” Le Chiffre says, his words struggling to be clear in between his uneven breaths. His voice is low and husky, shaking, making everything he says sounds desperate and incoherent. “Alpha…Please…Stop…Budd. Stop. Just…Fuck…”

“Shhh. You’re doing so good, Jean. So good. Just a while longer, I promise.” Curling and scissoring his fingers inside him, Buddy shushes Le Chiffre gently; His other warm hand comes up to trace soothingly along Le Chiffre’s spine up then down to his lower back until his tense body begins to ease. 

Omegas in heat are naturally capable of taking an Alpha's knot without preparation, but it can be uncomfortable and painful for one after so long of not being knotted. As much as Buddy wanting to give his Omega whatever he needs — Hell, Le Chiffre might even enjoy the pain a little — He just can’t hurt his love like that. 

It doesn’t take much longer for Le Chiffre to leak wetness down the back of Buddy’s hand that is fucking him. The Omega’s buttocks are glistening with slick dripping down his thighs; A sign that the Omega is ready for his Alpha. 

“I need you.” Le Chiffre knows what Buddy is waiting to hear. With a lick of his lips, he whispers low, “Knot me. Alpha.”

Pale cheeks flushed pink with the heat of his desire, a drunken-like smile spreads across Buddy’s face. His three fingers that are buried knuckles-deep in Le Chiffre’s slick drenched hole pull out half way, then thrust in deep and hard one last time, intentionally brushing over a spot that sends a full-body shiver through the Omega as they leave his body all at once. 

Le Chiffre whimpers at the emptiness, and Buddy shivers at the beautiful sound leaving his mouth as he retracts his slick-coated fingers then licks them clean one by one. He inches closer to Le Chiffre, looping an arm around the Omega’s soft middle, and places a loving wet kiss to the dip just above Le Chiffre’s ass. 

“Aah…You—You're the greatest.” Buddy says, spreading one palm over Le Chiffre’s soft belly and the other against the curve of his spine. 

He takes a moment to admire the wonderfully flustered state Le Chiffre is in under the dim light of the night; The way muscles in his body tense and his back arches like one of those wild big cat's; His ashen brown hair messily clinging onto his forehead; Smeared tears glistening on his cheekbones down his flushed face…His Omega is so, so beautiful. He is perfect.

Le Chiffre leans backward into the gentle embrace while Buddy lifts his hips up just a little so that their sweat soaked bodies are more of less lined up, supporting each other’s weight. They are pressing together close; So close they can both feel the heat radiating from each other’s glistening, sweaty skin.

Glancing back over his shoulder watching Buddy with the same obsession in his eyes, Le Chiffre blinks at Buddy slow a cat; There is a soft rumbling in his chest, a deep, content purr; Apparently he’s very pleased to feel Buddy’s Alpha cock rubbing between his slick buttocks with the head brushing just against his entrance; And as the thick shaft pushes inside, spreading his flesh and filling him so deeply, so deliciously, he closes his eyes and tilts his face up in utter bliss, allowing a heavy sigh escape him. 

“Jean…” Buddy groans, his eyes are clenched shut, overwhelmed by how good it feels to be finally inside his love. 

He leans over and plants a soft kiss on Le Chiffre’s left shoulder blade, then on the right. Le Chiffre feels Buddy’s moist hot breaths against his skin; The Alpha’s lips are hovering right next to where Le Chiffre’s sweet scent is the strongest on his neck; Panting, waiting expectantly for his answer of whether he’s allowed to scent mark him now. 

Even in the heat of full rut, Buddy still remembers how much Le Chiffre hates to be treated as merely a mindless, helpless fuck toy that has no choice but to submit and to be taken during heat; Like how the Omega was once treated as one in his distant past back when his heats gave him nothing pleasant but agony and bad memories. 

There’s little chance that Le Chiffre would say no to being scent marked by his Alpha during full heat, but he appreciates the little gesture; It makes Le Chiffre feel oddly cherished by his gentle, loving Alpha. Buddy makes Le Chiffre feel safe. With a deliberate motion Le Chiffre dips his head down and lets his head loll to the side, showing his neck to the Alpha in submission.

Buddy smiles; He bends forward and begins kissing, licking the scar near the back of his neck with gentle strokes. His hand grabbing a fistful of Le Chiffre’s ashen brown hair holding him still while his hips begins rocking in a slow, teasing manner with small thrusts that only just brush against the Omega’s prostate each time, giving him a little taste of the pleasure to be had. He drags his tongue over their bonding bite scar slowly, tugging it between his teeth, pulling unconscious low, submissive growls from the Omega. 

Shallow breaths shudder his chest and Le Chiffre tries to keep his moans in as the Alpha’s thrusting becomes more forcefully, causing pleasure to overwhelm him even more; Tender licking on the skin at the back of his neck slips into sucking, nipping, then it comes a brutal bite so sharp and hard that it breaks his skin instantly, giving Le Chiffre the intense pain that he’s been craving all along. 

Can’t hold back a scream at the sensation of his Alpha renewing their bond mark, Le Chiffre goes instantly still and pliant. His breaths are caught in his throat as the Alpha’s thick cock begins slamming into him hard enough to force the Omega to rock with him. Small streaks of blood pulsed from the wound with the pounding of his heart are licked up immediately by the Alpha’s soft tongue, sending a pleasant shiver through him. Pain and pleasure fuse together and it makes Le Chiffre’s urge to submit hurt so good. 

Tension and intense pleasure builds up quickly inside Buddy. He runs his tongue over his lips; The taste of Le Chiffre’s blood sends him into a frenzy. He feels his knot give a hard throb at the base of his cock. It’s already starting to swell, catching on the rim with each thrust, sending sharp jolts of pleasure skittering up his spine. He is about to slide back deep into Le Chiffre with a particularly vicious thrust when the Omega’s body twists like a predatory cat and out of his grip. 

Any typical, timid Omegas would take their Alpha’s knot obediently at this point, but not Le Chiffre. With a swift move, strong arms comes up to grab Buddy’s waist, effortlessly flipping him around then lowering him gently onto the soft cushion of the velvet sofa with a dull thud. Le Chiffre swings one of his legs over his Alpha’s thighs so that he can straddle him instead. 

“What the hell, You…” Buddy frowns and flashes Le Chiffre a confused smile. 

His Alpha’s cock is red and swollen, leaking pre-cum from the slit. It throbs angrily between them, and Le Chiffre wraps his palm around it, hot and firm; Then he begins to stroke it harshly. 

It feels wrong but so good, Buddy rests a palm against Le Chiffre’s chest, his fingers tangling in the coarse hair with nails digging in just enough to distract the frantic Omega while his thumb grazing his nipple, feeling it pleasantly harden. 

Buddy gasps with pleasure. “—!!” 

“I want to look at you.” Le Chiffre confesses; His thumb rubbing the swollen head of Buddy’s cock is sadistically gentle. “I want you to look at me.”

Buddy lets his eyes flutter close as Le Chiffre dips his head and thrusts his tongue deep into his mouth. The brief, sweet kiss is distracting but not distracting enough to dull the pleasure as Buddy feels the Omega shifts and sinks himself all the way down on his cock. 

It pulls a soft grunt from Buddy; Snapping open his eyes, Buddy sees Le Chiffre smiling down at him, smiling at the power he has over his Alpha gleefully proud. 

Without breaking eye contact with his Alpha, Le Chiffre takes control and starts fucking himself on his Alpha’s cock with force so rough that makes Buddy frown. 

Buddy’s instinct is telling him that his Omega is hurting himself; He wants so much to slow him down out of his need to protect, but everything feels so good, all he can do is uttering an encouraging moan as Le Chiffre quickens the pace. He hooks a finger through the loop on the Omega’s collar and pulls Le Chiffre down hard for another sloppy, wet kiss, drinking in all the sweet sounds forced out of the Omega with each thrust that is too wonderfully deep and delicious for both of them. 

Even though his Omega is riding him, Buddy’s Alpha instinct hasn’t given up control entirely. He can feel Le Chiffre consciously pulling away every time the tip of his cock grazes a spot inside him that has him hissing softly. 

“Jean. Jean!” Buddy’s raised voice catch Le Chiffre attention, although temporarily. 

He’s so close; They’re so close; The Omega slows down his frantic grinding obediently, but whines with frustration at the same time, earning himself a playful slap on his buttock. 

Buddy licks his lips. He gives Le Chiffre’s arms that are bracing against his shoulders a gentle tap, then he guides both of Le Chiffre’s hands backward to where his own thighs has drawn up behind the Omega’s back. 

Without a word, Le Chiffre obeys and leans back, bracing himself with his palms holding on to Buddy’s thighs behind him just when his Alpha starts rocking up into him. 

Buddy’s hands travels down Le Chiffre’s body to his hips and with a firm hold on the sides, he pulls Le Chiffre down towards him and hold him still as he begins to bucks his hips up, pushing deep into him; His thrusts are gentle at first, but eventually his rhythm picks up and the pounding turns punishingly fast and hard when Buddy finds the angle that makes Le Chiffre cry out loud with each slide of his cock in and out.

No longer care to hold back, Le Chiffre tilts his head back. He parts his lips and lets himself moan and whimper, concentrating on the sensations coursing through his body as Buddy’s thrusts hitting his prostate with each pass. 

Buddy feels his knot swell further at the sight of Le Chiffre atop him, grinding languidly with mouth opened, moaning and grunting borderline obscenely. Their bodies are moving in sync, speeding up, crashing harder together; At a certain point, it becomes unclear who's dominating and who’s submitting; But it hardly matters to them because their dynamics just works and it feels _right_.  

The pressure on Buddy’s knot is stimulating something that feels already over-stimulated. All he can focus on is the slick slide of their bodies together, building them both closer and closer to climax. He feels like he’s on verge of an orgasm and he doesn’t want Le Chiffre to stop. 

“Stop...No…Wait!” Buddy grunts, voice slightly panicking.

Le Chiffre grips onto the arm of the sofa for support. He lowers his gaze and locks eyes with Buddy as the faint hint of knowing smile on his thin lips suddenly turns into a toothy somewhat mischievous grin; An expression that sends an unsettling excitement down Buddy’s spine, and to his cock. His knot feels like it’s already too large to be pushed past or pulled out of the omega's rim by now, but Le Chiffre doesn’t seem to care. 

His Omega must be hurting; He is seriously going to hurt himself. Buddy takes in a deep breath, and orders in a stern Alpha voice, “Jean, JEAN! STOP! You’ll—…Hmmph!”

Senses scattered while relishing in the enticing pain, Le Chiffre bounces himself on Buddy’s cock several times more before forcing his Alpha’s knot through with a pained cry of ecstasy. 

Feeling the pressure on his knot, Buddy yelps and covers his mouth with the back of his hand. He mutters in shock, "You fucking menace…”

Skin around Le Chiffre’s eyes crinkles as he gives Buddy a feral smirk in response with his tongue on his canine tooth; He looks predatory, victorious, as if he's won a game of poker. 

Both overwhelmed by a mix of sensations, they involuntarily grind their hips against each other as the knot grows, sealing the Alpha tight inside the Omega. Awash in the warm feelings of sexual satisfaction, Le Chiffre can’t hold back a shudder and he comes silently, a faint smile hanging on his lips as he closes his eyes in bliss. Buddy feels the Omega’s muscle clenches around him milking his cock trying to bring him to release, he rocks his hips, thrusting up hard but shallowly; The increasing pressure causes him to groans deep in his throat as he sees white and comes with an obscene, delirious look flashes across his face. 

Feeling hot spurts of Alpha come filling him full from the inside, Le Chiffre lets out a soft whimper; His mouth hanging open; A thin line of drool trickles down the side of his lips onto Buddy’s chest as his breathing grows heavy; His body slumping down with his orgasm shooting through him, making his thighs shake. 

He loses his balance, but Buddy’s arms are already there to hold him. Being overstimulated himself, Buddy squeezes his eyes shut waiting for the white flash of pleasure from his orgasm to gradually fade behind his closed eyes. He buries his nose in the nape of Le Chiffre’s neck and drinks in the smell of him, relishing the pleasant weight of Le Chiffre’s body collapsing on top of him. There’s something assuring in feeing the weight of Le Chiffre lying limp on top of him, and Buddy doesn’t want to ever let him go. 

His arms cling tight to Le Chiffre’s body as his Omega nuzzles against his shoulder lovingly, uttering soft content sobs between hot, heavy breaths. The knot is going to keep them together for a while. They can both feel the patch of uncomfortable warm wetness smeared between their bodies, but neither of them manages to find enough strength to pull away. 

When the fog in Le Chiffre’s head clears, he realises he’s leaning all his weight on the smaller frame of Buddy’s body. He lifts his head; His hand reaches out to grip onto the back of the sofa trying to prop himself up. 

Feeling a pull on his still oversensitive inflated knot, Buddy’s eyes widen; He grabs and squeezes Le Chiffre’s ass in reflex, then forces the Omega back down with a growl, “Stay where you are!”

An Alpha’s inflated knot holds in the semen, increasing the likelihood of impregnation; And it’s only natural for an Alpha to have an instinctual need to make sure it happens during heat sex. But Le Chiffre flinches and his body goes very still at his Alpha’s words. There is a sting behind his eyes while intense sadness spread across every fibre of his body, causing a look of hurt ripple across his face. 

It’s merely a minute stir in Le Chiffre’s eyes but Buddy’s eyes recognise the sad expression nonetheless, and he feels instantly awful about it. Licking his lips, Buddy frowns and makes a grimace. He reaches out a hand and brushes a few strands of sweat-soaked hair out of Le Chiffre’s odd coloured eyes. He whispers, “I’m sorry.”

His lingering touch on the pale brow above Le Chiffre’s scarred cloudy blue eye travels down his face, brushing away the single blood tear sliding down the side of Le Chiffre’s nose. His hand traces along an invisible path across the high cheekbone, to the thin lips, the slightly stubbled chin, then down to the Omega’s neck. His palm wraps around Le Chiffre’s throat just above his metal collar, fingers reaching back to place gentle strokes on their bond mark like an apology. 

The soothing brush of fingers over the still throbbing wound on his neck sends comforting sparks of sharp, smarting pain down Le Chiffre’s spine. Le Chiffre blinks and his nose twitches. He knows his hormones are making him irrationally emotional but he doesn't care. He feels his eyes grow watery and his breath comes faster. Making a soft sniff-like sound, Le Chiffre takes Buddy’s hand and slowly pulls it to his own lips. 

“I should be the one apologising. Sorry I can't give you what you want.” Le Chiffre murmurs against the pads of Buddy’s fingers, before slipping them past his thin lips, gently nipping on them; His voice uncharacteristically vulnerable, and it makes Buddy’s heart ache. 

It'd be a lie if Buddy said he's never fantasised his Omega heavily swollen with their pups, or dreamed of a life where Le Chiffre could hold their pups on his lap teaching them how to play poker by their dining table. But imagination doesn't always fit into reality. Le Chiffre was likely an Omega born infertile. It’s a fact that Buddy knows before they bonded; A fact that Buddy in truth doesn’t care. Buddy is not obsessed with the Alpha-Omega ideology in their society that they have to produce offsprings in order to be ‘complete’ in their life. He has wasted the earlier half of his life obsessing over a man who would never love him back; His life has already been completed the moment when he met Le Chiffre back in the hospital after the car accident; And to have Le Chiffre agreeing to bond with him, to be his mate; It’s the best thing that could ever happen in Buddy’s life. 

“I don’t care, and it’s not your fault. You are what I want and you’re perfect, Jean. Perfect. I love you for who you are. I love you very much.” Buddy says his words slow and truthfully to Le Chiffre, unashamed. He watches as the man above him gives him a sad smile of fondness, then nods, and places a tender kiss on his fingertips.

With a low rumble in his chest, Le Chiffre takes his fingers again into his mouth and sucks softly. Buddy groans at the sensation of Le Chiffre’s teasing hot, wet tongue licking up and down his fingers deliberately slow. He can feel the Omega mounting him lasciviously rolls his hips and tensing his muscles at the same time on purpose, making his cock jump and his body tremble with pleasure; Triggering another mild wave of orgasm. The moment passes and Buddy’s cheeks are flushed a shade of red deeper.

Feeling warm seed filling his inside alongside his Alpha’s cock, Le Chiffre sighs in contentment; He pecks a lazy kiss to Buddy’s cheek, then on the bridge of his nose. 

“Sadist.” Buddy gasps and laughs at the same time, “I take it back. I hate you, Jean Duran. I hate you very much.”

“Is that so?” The malice grin on Le Chiffre’s face broadens and he bestows a throaty giggle watching Buddy covers his eyes in embarrassment. “Good.”

Sitting up as much as the knot allows, Le Chiffre’s hand takes Buddy’s into his, then laces their fingers together. Buddy stares at the way their fingers intertwine and their hands lock together, much like the state that their bodies are in. 

”How long do you think we'll get, you know, _unstuck_?” Buddy wonders. 

Le Chiffre considers, then answers, “I honestly don’t know.” 

Depending on the state of the Alpha-Omega bond, knotting sessions can last anywhere from 15 minutes to, in extreme cases, an hour, though they average at 30 minutes. But with Le Chiffre’s long absence of heats, they’re unsure what to expect. 

Buddy frowns and huffs a snort, “When was our last proper heat together? Two years ago?” 

“Three.” Le Chiffre corrects him. “Three years, two months, eleven days.”

Le Chiffre is certainly called Mr. Number for a reason. Buddy giggles; He’s a little touched by the fact that his Omega has been counting. 

“Wow…I, um, I’ve missed this.” Buddy confesses absently. His free hand gestures at the space between them; He rests a palm on Le Chiffre’s chest right above where he can feel a faint beating of his heart. “This feels…good. Really good.” 

Buddy doesn’t need to look up at the amused glint in Le Chiffre’s eyes to know that the feeling is mutual. Truth is, they both kind of miss the intimacy of sharing a heat together; They have sex all the time, of course, but heat sex is another story; It’s the intimacy of being emotionally and physically connected to their mate through their bond and the knot at the same time that makes it feel so alluring. 

Grinning, Buddy’s eyes trace the veins on his own hand then focus on Le Chiffre’s chest under his touch. There are small drops of come glistening among the pale chest hair. The sight does something to Buddy; Something strong, something primal, making him drag a finger through the sticky white come, further smearing it across Le Chiffre’s chest. Mesmerised, Buddy imagines what his Omega would look like, or smell like, if he marked him with his own come like so…

“Stop doing that.” Le Chiffre says with raised eyebrows. “You’re not a teenager anymore, Buddy Wittenborn.”

His lips are pulled flat and tight in mock dismay; There is still that endearing amusement hanging on them; An expression he reserves for Buddy and Buddy alone. 

“Bossy.” Buddy chuckles, feeling Le Chiffre gives his hips a sharp playful roll in response. “Ouch! So like…Should we talk or something while we wait it out?” Buddy hints, “I’ve finally had an idea for my novel.” 

Le Chiffre tilts his head, curious. There is a rare but alluring coyness in him as he smirks and peers at Buddy through pale eyelashes. The pleasure from heat sex is addictive once Le Chiffre gets a taste of it, plus after being deprived of it for so long; And now he wants — He needs more.

“Tell me about your novel.” Le Chiffre suggests like it’s a challenge. He starts rocking his hips again, his every calculated move giving Buddy’s knot a slight tug plus a perfect pressure on his still very sensitive cock. He feels Buddy’s cock gives a sudden jerk inside him, and his Adam's apple bobs as he swallows thickly in anticipation. 

Buddy involuntarily mirrors him perfectly and swallows hard. “It’s, um, it’s about—Ah— A gangster who's —Ah— in love with—a rich girl.” He says while trying to maintain coherent thoughts. His sentence is broken into words that are filled into gaps between his heavy breaths; Breaths panted more or less in sync with the grinding movement of Le Chiffre who is trying desperately to seek some friction fucking himself on Buddy’s cock even though they’ve been tied together by the knot. 

Buddy’s hand reaches out and catches some of the dripping moisture leaking from the rim of the Omega’s hole; He then takes Le Chiffre’s cock in his hand, working absently with small, unplanned movements, enjoying the feeling of the soft cock slowly hardens under his touch. 

“That’s—That’s The Great Gatsby, love.” Le Chiffre purrs; His breaths uneven at the spark of pleasure that comes with every pump of Buddy’s slick hand up and down the slender shaft of his cock. One major function of an Omega’s cock is to provide sexual pleasure; Le Chiffre can feel another wave of orgasm building up deliciously in him under his Alpha’s touch; His eyes staring into Buddy’s are narrowed with insatiable lust, glimmering dark and full of longing.

“Damn. Well, —Ah— in my version, they all get married and live happily ever after, and it'll —“ A fresh gush of slick inside Le Chiffre makes Buddy’s cock feel like he can thrust even deeper into the wet, tight heat. Buddy’s hips buckles hard and thrusts against Le Chiffre’s thighs, making the man squirm in delight. “It’ll be the fun Great Gats…—Hummmph!” 

Le Chiffre leans over and shoves his tongue into Buddy’s mouth, silencing him. Buddy’s hand on his cock is warm and firm and knows how to move, where to press and when; There is a thumb flicking on the head of his cock and the other four fingers are squeezing his shaft so painfully good. A big grin crosses Buddy’s face as he feels Le Chiffre’s swollen cock twitches in dry orgasm and climaxes a second time. Drinking in Le Chiffre’s soft moan, Buddy’s smile ceases soon enough with him following suit, sharing his orgasm. He feels his Omega milking him with every spasm again while his body shudders with the last of his release.

Breathing heavily basking in the glow of their climaxes, Buddy wraps his arms around Le Chiffre. They ride out their orgasm together, pressing their foreheads against each other’s, sneaking kisses between their gasps for air. 

Buddy can feel Le Chiffre’s heat fever is almost entirely gone, at least for now. He sits himself up, testing the receding knot. His arm takes the chance and tries reaching for his pants long discarded on the floor nearby.

“Hmnn—!” Le Chiffre gasps at the uncomfortable tug at where Buddy’s knot is still buried inside him. 

“Sorry, Jean. Just a little more…—Got it!” Buddy exclaims as his fingers hook onto the belt of his pants. 

With Le Chiffre’s face still stubbornly resting on his chest, he manages to fetch his cell phone from the pocket and with a few tabs he sends an urgent text to his Beta sister, arranging them to be picked up in 20 minutes downstairs. They only have little time before Le Chiffre enters another cycle of heat fever; They must reach home and prepare for it before it happens. While he’s in a rut induced drunken-like state himself, Buddy is in no condition to drive. His sister is the only person Buddy can literally trust their lives with right now. 

Alarmed, Le Chiffre tilts his face up and asks, “Who are you texting?”

“Lila.” Buddy says, putting away the phone. He rests a warm hand protectively at the back of Le Chiffre’s neck. “She says she’s on her way.”

Le Chiffre nods, and relaxes back into their embrace. 

“How are you feeling?” Buddy asks.

"Thirsty.” 

“Of course you are.” Buddy lets out a mischievous giggle. Lucky that he’s brought along Le Chiffre’s favourite brand of bottled water with him. 

“— should do this again.” Le Chiffre sighs and murmurs in an exhausted, almost inaudible voice.

Buddy blinks in confusion. "What was that?"

“We should do this again.” Le Chiffre repeats.

Buddy hums nonchalantly, “‘Thought you hated your heats?”

Le Chiffre pauses for a beat, his lips pout in a thoughtful expression. Then he replies, “Not with you.”

A soft, lazy smile spreads across Buddy’s face, and he snuggles closer to Le Chiffre, eyes falling shut in pleasure. 

Savouring the last warmth of being bounded by the knot, both of them go very still and quiet. The room is silent around them, with a comforting sweet scent still lingering in the air. Buddy feels his eyelids drooping, so he tells Le Chiffre, “Don’t fall asleep. Are you falling asleep?”

“No.” 

“Well, I heard you snore just now.” 

“You suck at lying, Buddy.” Le Chiffre murmurs, his voice deep and rough, tired. 

Buddy yawns, his eyes growing heavier and his mind getting groggier by the minute. He asks out of the blue, “Do you know what day it is today?”

“Hmm?” Le Chiffre shrugs.

“It’s Pi Day.”

“No, it’s not.” Le Chiffre chuckles low. Buddy has a strange fascination with him talking numbers. “Are you trying to coax me into reciting Pi for you again?” 

“‘Just to make sure you’re awake.” Buddy grins and adds, “Do it. I want to hear your voice.” 

“Very well. 3. 1415926535…” 

By the 16th digit, the two are already snoring soundly in each other’s arms. Let's hope they're not going to miss Lila’s call and end up stuck in the office all night.

 

-THE END-

**Author's Note:**

> I'm on Tumblr too :D [@vulcanplomeeksoup](http://vulcanplomeeksoup.tumblr.com) Come chat with me about Hannibal !


End file.
